To Affair
by Uchiha B
Summary: It was Yusuke's fault, Kurama decided when a teenage girl who just so happens to be a Miko catches his attention. Now if she would only stop attracting others at the same time! IY/YYH, Reikai Tantei x Kagome x Various
1. The Intriguing Puzzle

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T (for now)

* * *

He was looking.

But not really watching.

"_But why not?" _Youko whispered to him and Kurama swore he could see multiple tails swishing mischievously, _"There is no harm in looking."_

_'These are high school girls,' _Kurama almost wanted to roll his striking green eyes, _'I am in university now, remember?' _He wondered why Yusuke wanted to meet him near a high school of all places, but it _was _Yusuke after all.

"_We are both frustrated!" _Youko snorted, watching the teenage girls pass them by through Kurama's eyes, _"I can practically smell the lust pouring off them from here!"_

Kurama did roll his eyes this time around and easily ignored the adoring glances he was receiving from the passing females and even a few males, _'I doubt Kaa-san will appreciate it when we're thrown in prison for having an affair with a teenage girl.'_

"_Fine, then go have an affair with a married woman like you're so fond of, boy!" _Youko growled with annoyance, _"But I am still allowed to look–!?"_

"Excuse me?"

Kurama stiffened at the female voice that interrupted his mental conversation with the silver fox and found himself suddenly staring into blazing blue, "Yes?" He responded politely, somewhat surprised that someone was bold enough to approach him.

"I am sorry if I sound rude," The girl was extremely pretty with her long silky-looking hair and rare coloured eyes, yet the expression on her face was tight, "But you're being a little... creepy just standing there and staring."

Kurama was shocked, vaguely hearing the girl's friends asking 'what the hell she was doing', but he paid it no mind when the girl leaned even closer so her friends couldn't hear and he felt something that he only knew from Youko's past experiences.

"Listen, Kitsune, if you're here to seduce and steal energy from any of my classmates, then I will end you," The girl threatened and Kurama's skin tingled unpleasantly when the feeling of holy energy skimmed over him, "Have a good day otherwise."

"_Did that really just happen?" _Youko asked with amazement and Kurama watched with wide eyes as the Miko left with her equally surprised friends, _"A Miko? In this age?"_

What an intriguing puzzle...


	2. The Wonderings of a High School Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Reviews = updates

* * *

"_What _was that?"

Kagome sighed, having enough of the same question over and over and she finally turned to her friends for answers, "What was what?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Don't you know who that was?!" Eri asked with disbelief and only received a blank stare in return, "That was Minamino Shuuichi!" She gaped when Kagome looked confused, "He has to be one of the hottest guys in Japan!"

"And?" The Miko felt an oncoming headache, "You can't deny he was being a creeper," She simply said, _'Especially since he wasn't fully human.'_

She didn't know what exactly he was since he felt like a Hanyou, yet not at the same time. All she could sense that he was human but demon as well – not that made any sense to her.

"Maybe he was looking for a girlfriend!" Yuka squealed excitedly, "Why else would a university student be at a high school?"

Kagome seriously felt like banging her head on the closest hardest thing, "Do you really not realise what is wrong with that entire statement?" Sometimes it was just too hard to pretend that she was just a normal high school girl now.

Yuka and Eri huffed at her while Ayumi, thankfully, changed the subject before they could get into a full-blown argument, "Don't you have to meet your tutor soon, Kagome?"

"Oh, right..." Kagome sighed again, just remembering the appointment she had with her math tutor that afternoon. She had not been happy to hear that her mother had hired her a tutor, but she was grateful that it had been a female and not male.

"What was her name? Yukimura or something?" Eri asked and then she smirked, "Too bad your Mama didn't hire Shuuichi to teach you."

"Don't you think of anything else but boys?" Kagome asked with exasperation, grinning when Yuka responded with 'we _are _high school girls' before turning around after giving a small wave, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as they were out of sight, the Miko frowned and let out a breath, _'Just why was a Kitsune hanging around here?' _She wondered and shook her head at her thought.

She would find out...

One way or another.


	3. Scoping the Competition

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T (for now)

* * *

"Yo!"

Kurama glanced up and refrained from sighing once he caught sight of Yusuke's easygoing grin, "You're late," He said dryly, earning himself an uncaring shrug from his teammate, "Any particular reason you wanted us to meet at a high school?"

"Stop complaining and just enjoy the view," Yusuke teased, whistling lowly as he stared outright at the short skirts fluttering around, "Or are you too busy shacking up with Hiei still?"

Kurama mentally rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to respond to that, "Why _this _school?" He prodded, wondering if Yusuke was aware that a Miko was one of the students.

Yusuke's face turned a little more serious and it honestly surprised the redhead, "Just scoping out my competition," He answered, "Keiko's apparently dating some loser bastard named Houjo and I just wanted to see what he looked like."

"I wasn't aware Keiko liked younger men," Kurama said smoothly and ignored Yusuke's proceeding glare, "Isn't she tutoring someone today?"

"Yeah," Yusuke seemed to lose interest in the conversation, "Some chick named Kagome. She's terrible at math or something."

"Unusual name," Kurama murmured to himself, "Was that your only reason for wanting to meet here?" He asked quietly.

"Why else?" Yusuke blinked, turning to Kurama curiously, "I mean, I enjoy the skirts like any other guy, but–"

"I believe I just encountered a Miko before you arrived," Kurama interrupted, easily reading Yusuke's blank expression, "A holy being that was thought to be extinct when the barrier between Makai and Ningenkai was formed."

"Miko, huh?" Yusuke repeated thoughtfully before giving the redhead a wide grin as he wiggled his brows rather suggestively and he snickered, "Was she hot?"

"..."


	4. To Meet a Tutor

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_'She's late.'_

Keiko let out a sigh, glancing down at her watch as her foot tapped on the ground impatiently. Her lips tightened in annoyance and she wondered if accepting this tutor job was the right thing to do.

_'Is this girl a delinquent or something?' _The brunette almost wanted to roll her eyes at the thought and hoped that this Higurashi Kagome was not because she had enough with all that already.

It had been too much and as such, after a long time of thinking about their relationship and potential future together, Keiko had decided to break it off with Yusuke because she wanted a normal life.

And with Yusuke, she was guaranteed the exact opposite.

_'But the good thing that came out of this is that I met Aki,' _Keiko smiled at the thought of her current boyfriend (choosing not to tell Yusuke because Hojo _was _still in high school), _'He treats me right.'_

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

The university student was broken out of her thoughts when a voice called out to her and Keiko turned to see a girl quickly running up to her.

Keiko widened her eyes, surprised to see quite the beauty stop in front of her, _'She's so pretty...' _She swiftly put on a smile on her face, "Are you Higurashi Kagome?" She asked curiously.

"Yes," Kagome nodded, "And I can assume you are my tutor Yukimura-san?" She asked, taking in the older girl's appearance. She looked normal enough and the Miko was relieved by that.

"Just call me Keiko," The brunette said in a friendly manner and Kagome sighed silently in relief because Keiko seemed down to earth and wasn't going to be a bitch about tutoring her, "Would you like to get something to eat before we start?"

"Sure." Kagome smiled, following after Keiko though she made sure that her senses remained highly alert of their surroundings. After all, she had to make that Youkai following her wasn't a threat to her and her new tutor and she couldn't help but to wonder one thing.

Just what did it want?


End file.
